


Surprise?

by ChanelNumber3



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanelNumber3/pseuds/ChanelNumber3
Summary: This is just a Malec AU, where Alec goes to a party and Magnus surprises him. (Part One.)





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Alec woke up he already knew his day was going to be terrible, he was greeted with the sight of his parents scowling. When he came over his sleepy disorientation he knew exactly what they were going to say, Alec groaned throwing his blanket over his face. 

"Alexander. Get up." His fathers voice is cold, distant almost.

"I am up." Alec grumbles unhappily, even with his eyes closed Alec could still feel their presence. 

"We're going away on business for a week, Max is coming so Lydia will get a break." His fathers sentence just confirmed Izzy and Jace's plans for tonight, at least he won't have to lie to his parents for them.  

"You're to make sure Isabelle and Jace don't go out, there will be no alcohol, drugs and sex. Jocelyn and Luke will be here in the morning to confirm the three of you aren't hungover." It's his mother who speaks, she doesn't sound as cold. They're both not over Alec coming out as gay, they haven't accepted it's not just a phase, which they keep insisting it is. Alec tries to fall deeper in bed, willing to let sleep take over again, his parents patiently wait for a response. 

"Fine, whatever." Alec is beyond caring at this point, 

"We're leaving now, so head to school." Thankfully they're gone in no time. Alec contemplates on phoning Magnus, but decides against it, he doesn't want to bother him. Magnus is probably eating at some fancy restaurant in Milan right now, he's disappointed Magnus also went away for some collage trip. Alec doesn't fall back asleep like he hoped for, sighing he gets out of bed. Pulling on random black clothing he's ready for the day, maybe a fresh cup of coffee will make everything better. He runs into Izzy in the hallway, her heels click against the hard wood floor, she's smiling widely probably excited to spend the night with Simon.

"Jace and I are going with Clary and Simon to Kiana Collins party, wanna join?" Judging by her face it seems Izzy already knows the answer, which will always be a no. 

"You don't even like her, why would you attend her party?" Alec realizes his tone is to snappish, he straightens up with a scowl. Izzy notices to, she relaxes rolling her eyes, as if she was expecting this. 

"Free Booze. Come on Alec lighten up, I know Magnus is out of town and I thought you might need cheering up." Alec scoffs, tempted by just ignoring his sister and going to the kitchen and get that coffee he craves for. 

"You thought being around a bunch of drunken imbeciles would cheer me up? besides I wasn't invited." Alec knows the last part is a lame excuse, considering it's an open invation, everyone is allowed to go. Izzy shrugs her shoulders,

"Alcohol solves everything." It's a plain statement, and one that won't win over Alec. 

"Don't get to drunk, mom and dad said Jocelyn and Luke will be over in the morning to check up on us." Izzy rolls her eyes nodding, Simon will watch over her tonight so he's not at all worried she'll get into to much mischief. 

"You really should come. I'm not sure Clary can handle me." It's Jace, he says it with a smirk and mischief clear in his golden eyes. He's standing behind Izzy still looking like he just jumped out of bed, Alec glares at him too. 

"Here's a solution. Don't drink." Jace snorts pushing past them, holding in a laugh. 

"Yeah, right. Well if I get into trouble it's your fault." Jace tries to guilt trip him, Jace makes his way to the kitchen and Alec follows. Once they entered Alec went straight to the coffee machine, pouring the hot dark liquid into a cup. 

"If you're not going to the party, and Magnus isn't home. What are going to do tonight?" Jace jumps up on the counter, taking a bite from an apple. 

"Study, go see Aline I don't know." Izzy rolls her eyes again, 

"Aline will be at the party, she's bringing her girlfriend Helen." Izzy explains popping a couple grapes into her mouth, Alec ignores them. His focus is the rich bitter taste that explodes in his mouth, the drinks he takes instantly wash away any tiredness that was left. Alec spaces out, his thoughts going to Magnus. Him and Magnus met what felt like a lifetime ago, when Alec was convinced he loved his adoptive brother and was stuck in the closet. A small smile tugs at his lips just thinking of Magnus, and the courage he gave Alec to come out, which was a few months back. 

"Alec! Your phone." Snaps Jace, rolling his eyes. They both wait eagerly for Alec to answer, being aware it's Magnus. 

"Hello?" Alec attempts to sound less excited, not wanting to seem so needy. Magnus laughs, 

"Hello sweetcheeks. I was waiting for you to phone me." Alec can only laugh in return, his mood shifting all because of Magnus, Izzy giggles seeming more excited than Alec himself.  

"Oh Sorry. I uh wasn't sure if you were busy or not so.." Alec trails off, unsure how to finish his sentence. Magnus hums a little, Alec could hear papers being shuffled around. 

"Don't be silly Darling, I'll always have time for you." Heat rushes to Alec's cheeks, he stutters something pathetic in return. Alec never understands how someone like Magnus could find his embarrassing awkwardness endearing. 

"When are you coming back again?" Alec asks, biting his lip a little. Jace and Izzy either lost their interest or decided to give him privacy, because they both leave the kitchen. Alec can feel all the butterflies fluttering around his stomach, his heart beat picking up with excitement. 

"I should be back late tonight, or early tomorrow morning."

Magnus informs him, more shuffling. 

"Listen, I have a couple more things to do, but I'll phone you later. I Love you." Before Alec gets the chance to say it back Magnus hangs up, sighing a little Alec finishes his coffee. 

"We need to go. Clary texted, she's waiting." Jace came back looking ready, his golden blonde hair brushed, and his clothes actually matching unlike Alec's. 

"She can ride with Simon. Or you and Izzy can ride with them. I already wasted enough time." Alec huffed out, moving from his spot and back to his room. It's not that Alec didn't like Clary, she's alright, it's just he can barely tolerate her. Jace followed close behind, begging Alec for this small favour, who is soon joined by Izzy. She must have over heard them, 

"I don't care what you do, but I'm leaving now." The keys jingle in his hand, the pleading looks his siblings give isn't enough this morning. They don't follow, they stay in the door scowling at him for not caring enough. Alec pulls out of their driveway, heading to their school. When he arrived a couple people eye him, unsure if they should approach or not. If he had Jace or Izzy someone would come forward, a short brunette came forward looking determined. When her and Alec make eye contact he wanted to turn around and walk the other way. The person approaching is Kiana Collins. Her nice chestnut hair is curled today, her outfit exposes a lot of her body, and her smile is nasty. When it comes to Alec, Kiana is either extremely seductive, or a giant fake bitch. Along with his parents a lot of people don't want to accept the fact Alec has found a college boyfriend, let alone someone who is as gorgeous as Magnus. Alec tries to walk past her, desperate to just get to class, away from her. 

"Alex! Where is Jace and Izzy?" She smiles widely, grabbing onto his arm. Alec rolls his eyes, 

"It's Alec." He corrects her for the hundredth time. She only giggles out, her eyes shining in a dangerous way. 

"Are you coming to my party tonight? I'll save you dance." She flirts, Alec tries shrugging her off. His day going from okay back to terrible, Alec makes it to his locker, giving Kiana a perfect opportunity to corner him. His first period hasn't even started and Alec already wants to drive home and sleep until Magnus gets back to him.  

"I'm not going, sorry" he mumbles out, opening his locker to pull out his books and binder. Kiana whines, pulling at his shoulder so he can look at her. She's pouting crossing her arms, 

"Please Alexander." When those two words leave her mouth Alec snaps, slamming his locker closed. 

"It's Alec." He tries not yell, not wanting to bring to much attention to himself. Kiana jumps back a little, looking startled. 

"By the end of the day you'll agree to come to my party. You'll see." Kiana follows him to trig class, babbling on about how amazing her party is going to be, and how hot she'll look. Before Alec enters his class he turns to face her, "Look I'm going to need you to understand something. I'm gay. I will never find you attractive or like you. I have a boyfriend." Kiana squints her emerald eyes, flaring her nostrils. She straightens her posture, 

"Fine. Why don't you bring your collage boyfriend, the one you keep on insisting you have." She spits. Alec freezes, unsure if he should admit Magnus is in Europe, which would look way to convenient. He crosses his arms, 

"I doubt Magnus would come to a high school party. Besides I have nothing to prove to you." Without waiting for a response he goes in the class, taking his normal seat.  

Alec wished his day would improve, turn back around, but unfortunately it didn't. Not only did the Trig teacher make him look like an idiot, but Kiana and her group of freinds decided if Alec wasn't going to attend her party and make a fool of himself, they'd entertain themselves while at school. Of course people just look the other way, as if everything is fine. Yet Alec couldn't just shake them off, his pride kept trying to push back, to fight. Currently Alec finds himself back at his locker, shoving his things back inside of it. A small delicate tap breaks his angry thoughts, 

"What?!" He speaks it to aggressively, his body tense. He's met with the dark eyes of his sister thankfully, Simon makes a quiet noise, a stifled squeak. Izzy frowns,

"Whoa, what's your deal?" She sounds a little annoyed, probably not over this morning when he ditched them.  

"Nothing. What do you want?" He calms the annoyance swirling around inside him, his face fixing into a blank stare. Simon pulls out his phone, avoiding eye contact. 

"I was going to ask if you can drive us to the party tonight, Simon's mom needs the car." For the second time that day Alec slams his locker, Izzy and Simon both jump. Before he can turn them down Kiana and two of her friends come into his sight. Vickie Waters and Henry Jones flank her sides, 

"I'll do it, I'll even stay for twenty minutes if you keep Kiana and her friends away from me." Izzy turns, glaring at the people who approach, if he didn't offer to stay she might've said no. Izzy then pulls on her hypnotic smile, 

"Kiana." Izzy says as politely as she can, Kiana smiles right away. Completely ignoring Alec and Simon all together. 

"Isabelle, I'm so thrilled you're coming to my party, it wouldn't be the same without you and Jace." That was the thing with Kiana, she only wanted Alec to get to Isabelle and Jace. His hot popular siblings, of course who ever didn't like Alec was immediately on his siblings bad sides. It's not Alec couldn't protect himself, it's just Izzy and Jace are a lot braver than Alec himself, he's the doormat out of all of them. Izzy rolls her eyes, leaning against the lockers. 

"Of course I'm coming. There will be free alcohol right? It's the only reason I'm there." She states plainly, looking bored as usual. Simon coughs a little, moving closer to Izzy again. Alec grunts, tightening his grip on his book bag. 

"Anything for you." Vicki speaks up, her hazel eyes shining with hope, Henry nods in agreement. Izzy than smiles brightly again, she loops her arms with Kiana pulling her down the hallway. 

"Well I'm there, so is Jace and his girlfriend Clary-" Izzy continues to ramble on, with Henry, Vicki and Simon scrambling to catch up. Alec sighs out, leaving the school. He needs a break, and Chairman Meow needs someone to feed him.  It only takes a fifteen minute drive to get to Magnus' flat, which Alec now has a key too. Alec still gets all giddy whenever he uses the key, still baffled with the fact Magnus trusts him enough to give him one. When the door opens Chairman Meow pounces at him, attacking his leg, Alec yelps startled, he stumbles back against the door. Alec then laughs to himself, holding his face. He drops his bag, making his way to the kitchen, where the cat food should be, for good measure Alec starts a pot of coffee, already wanting another cup.  

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

                                            Time Skip!    

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Izzy bangs on Alec's door, her rings making the sound even louder, he can hear Izzy tapping her foot impatiently. Alec groans out, pulling off his headphones and throwing down his book, lazily he opens the door. 

"What do you want Isabelle?" Alec had used her full name, meaning he didn't have time for her childish behaviour. Izzy straightened, looking just as serious, just like that she wiped away all the anger from her face.  

"We made a deal, I practically stayed at Kiana's side all day. Which actually seemed like a waste of time, considering you went to Magnus' flat." She doesn't sound pleased, her eyes pierce into his, it's clear she won't be taking no for an answer. Alec can only laugh, moving back over to his bed. 

"I'll go eventually, like twenty minutes before it ends." He knows the party might not end till three, or some absurd hour in the morning, at that point Izzy and Jace should be passed out somewhere. She glares at him, even more annoyed with his response, she doesn't move.  

"Bullshit. We're leaving in ten minutes, so at least change into something completely hole free." Alec only shuts the door with his foot moving over to his closet. The last time Alec didn't listen to Izzy she told Magnus a very embarrassing childhood incident. He didn't bother changing out of his clothes, he had no desire to dress nicely to something he didn't want to even attend in the first place. Alec thought of a better way to pass the time, phoning Magnus again. He shouldn't be so busy now, hopefully. 

Just like their normal phone calls it only has to ring twice before Magnus picks up, 

"Hey." Alec speaks first, sitting himself back down. 

"Alexander! What's up?" He sounds perky, Alec sighs out. 

"Izzy is dragging me to Kiana Collins house party. I wish you were home earlier." Alec whines, not even caring a tiny bit he sounds like a child. Magnus chuckles on the other end. 

"She's the little brunette that acts like I don't exist right?" Alec giggles out, running his fingers through his hair.  

"Yeah Her. I don't want to go." Alec continues on with his complaining. Magnus doesn't respond for a couple seconds, 

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Magnus tries to reassure. 

"You don't even have to stay the whole night it'll be fine Darling." He adds on, Alec sighs out. 

"I just wish you were here, at least I could just his at your place." Magnus laughs. 

"We could do fun activities couldn't we." He uses that tone, the one with double meanings. Alec can feel the blush, 

"Uh Y-Yeah, we could." Alec stutters flustered. 

"I need to go, text me later. I love you." Magnus even sounds amused, 

"I love you too." Alec mumbles with a small smile on his face. Just as he hangs up Izzy comes barging back in ready to go. 

"We're going now." She grabs him by the wrist dragging Alec along. Alec grunts already hating his Friday night. 

_**Part One? Sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't edit it. Also should I write a part two?** _


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party, yay. Also sorry if it's like really shitty I rushed it, and wrote in gym class today because I was bored. Also thanks for comments!! :)

Everything about the party feels so mediocre, which bothers Alec for two reasons. One being the party sucks, and two he realizes he should stop going to parties just for Magnus. Normally to make Magnus happy Alec would attend his parties even for a brief moment, each party is normally different from the last, Magnus likes to go all out and have very extravagant parties. It annoys Alec he expected more, since he hates parties to begin with. He is currently sitting with his siblings and their friends near the pool, with Kiana and her friends hovering around. Mia is laughing loudly, trying to repeat a story that happened moments ago, but it seems she is way to intoxicated. Alec is the only one that didn't have any shots, or the spiked punch Jace tried tricking him into having. The music  isn't all that great either, the lyrics are repetitive, but it seems the beat is good enough for people to dance to. Alec slouches further into his seat, rolling his eyes. Honestly he hasn't hated anyone more than he hates Kiana Collins in this very moment, for accusing him of pretending to be gay, for having some weird obsession with his siblings and for throwing a shitty party to begin with. Thankfully Alec has been quiet enough, no one has noticed or even cared that he came. Alec checked his watch, ten minutes left. The time has been going by so painfully slow, when he catches everyone glancing at him every so often he thinks fuck it. Alec grabs one shot of vodka and downs it in seconds, it's just one shot, it's not like it's going to get him drunk. The shot brings out a disgusted grimace, it burns it's way down, making Alec wanting more. He refuses to give in, he hadn't planned on drinking anyways. The one shot alone though loosens him up a lot, Jace laughs, who is slightly tipsy. 

"Finally going to have some fun?" He asks with a smirk, Alec rolls his eyes again, only grunting in response. Aline giggles, handing over another shot, this time it's a golden liquid, which means it's some brand of whiskey. If it had been anyone else he would have ignored them completely, only he doesn't see Aline and Helen to often so reluctantly he took it from her. Everyone around them waited, stared, wanting to witness Alec consume alcohol, which is ridiculous. Alec scoffed, taking the shot without hesitation. It went down smoother than the vodka, and the burning sensation wasn't thrilling like before. None the less the thirst for liquor hasn't been satisfied yet so Alec stands, 

"I'll be right back." He doesn't wait for anyone to follow, or ask any questions. An annoyed sensation creeps in side him, his mind scolding him for being an imbecile. Alec doesn't drink, he doesn't like it. Maybe it was the dull ache Alec had from being away from Magnus that pushed him over the edge, it seemed to ease away now that he's thinking about it. Alec makes his way to the kitchen where the alcohol should be, which makes Alec wonder where an under aged teen gets alcohol from to begin with. It doesn't matter either way he supposes, it's not like he had to pay for anything. Even in the kitchen there's other people grinding against one another, smokers and people taking body shots. A lot of the other people stare at him in confusion, being well aware that this isn't normally Alec's thing. This time though Alec doesn't care, these people don't even matter to him. He gets closer to the counter, spotting the many bottles, he reaches for the whiskey, liking it more. Before he can even drink it a hand trails from his shoulders down to his hips, Alec doesn't react at first. When he turns around he's face to face with Karin, who is smirking. She's one of Kiana's hand picked friends, Karin having one purpose in the group, in Alec's opinion there isn't anything special about Karin. Karin's amber eyes shine with determination, he noticed her flaming red hair had been let down tonight, which falls down her back.  He glares though, lightly shoving her back, 

"What do you want?" He says blankly, sipping the whiskey, in hopes it makes this conversation a lot better. Karin shrugs, going into his personal space again. 

"You." She states, looking seductive, if Alec wasn't gay maybe she'd be attractive enough, maybe. He ends up drinking the rest, wanting to drown himself in the liquor, Kiana probably put her up to this.  

"I'm gay, so I don't feel that way towards you." He says politely, trying to keep his cool.  Karin merely shrugs, batting her eyelashes. 

"Kiana told me you're not actually gay, besides even if you are innocent kisses won't even mean anything right?" Her reasoning didn't make any sense to Alec, he ended up pouring more whiskey for himself, he's to sober for this conversation. Just then she bumps the cup with her hand, making it spill all over his sweatshirt. Alec huffs out a breath, before he can spit something harsh at her a small laugh interrupts them, one that always sends his heart hammering. Magnus stands there glamorous as always. 

He wore tight leather pants, with a loose black shirt and a red leather jacket with golden designs all over it, his eyes glimmered with jealousy one Magnus wore often when some random person decided to try and take what's his. His eyes are outlined with red eye shadow and gold eyelinger, which complements his yellowish green eyes.  Alec smiles immediately, completely forgetting everyone else around, 

"Maybe I can help get you out of that shirt of yours." Magnus winks. Alec bites his lip, the small amount of alcohol clouding his mind slightly. 

"Y-You're here." He stammers, he would've hugged him, more like smothered but he was still covered in the alcohol. It seemed like Magnus doesn't care, because he pushes past Karin who stands there bemused. Magnus attaches his lips to Alec's, instantly Alec moved his lips with Magnus'. He clutches on to Magnus, smiling into the kiss. Alec felt like he was soaring amongst the clouds in pure bliss, loving the comfort Magnus produced for him. Magnus pulled back a little, having to look down into his blue eyes. 

"It wasn't going to be a problem if you kissed me. We're not going to stay in our clothes very long anyways." It's like Magnus could read his mind, the comment made Alec blush furiously who could only squeak in response. Magnus laughs again, kissing him lightly.  

"Let's go Darling. We have lots of catching up to do." He purrs the last part in his ear, making Alec shiver. Tonight turned out pretty great in his opinion. He doesn't bother saying good bye to anyone, if he knew Magnus he probably texted Izzy ahead of time. Alec pulls himself closer to Magnus, 

"When did you get back?" Magnus squeezes his hand a little, 

"Last night. Thankfully Isabelle warned me you planned on dropping by." Alec pouts, frowning at Magnus.  

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whines, Magnus is the only person to witness Alec acting like a child, and he'll be the only person who gets too. Magnus chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Alec's forehead. They reach the side walk, finally getting away from the party. 

"I'll tell you after. Now I just want to take you back to my place, I've missed you." Alec smiles to himself, glad Magnus didn't add any perverted comments. 

**yo I didn't edit this either, hope you liked it even if it is kinda shit**

**-xoxoChanel#3**


End file.
